


I hate you so (not at all) much

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Birthday Fluff, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, Editor Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Admirer, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual hate is one way to put it dorky crushes is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you so (not at all) much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picara93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picara93/gifts).



> Happy 23rd birthday you dork wish you the best and tons of fluffy sterek birthday fics♡♡♡♡♡http://sterekcorner.tumblr.com

"im in love with someone who hates me" Stiles deadpanned around his morning coffee.

"maybe if you started a conversation with him without judging his taste in everything it wouldn't have happened" Scott remarked before pushing a tablet into Stiles's hands.  
simply as that Scott knows his best friend. when life hits you in the face and you seek comfort in your bro's arms, he will toss you your working equipment and make you, well. work.

"Well that is why i love him so much, he's challenging me with everything he does" Stiles swiped the screen awake and opened a new Word document, fingers dancing on the digital keyboard as a new story began to form.

"And he doesn't even know your name, a shame truly" Scott teased and passed the fries over, Stiles's creativity juice.

"I know his, what more could i ask for?" He shrugged off the pain that sentence just inflicted on him.

Derek was too good for him, like a good song once told him, he was more than just a dream, he was out of my league. Stiles smiled to himself. This feeling was familiar to his teenage years when he tried to woo Lydia Martin, beautiful girl she was, still is and currently teaching astrophysics in Yale University. What can he say, Stiles has a knack for unreachable beauties. And Derek Hale was definitely one of them. Pale hazel eyes and body of a Greek god, moreover he was smart and with no sense of humor, in other words. Perfect.

"You're thinking about him right now"

"Yep" Stiles smiled wickedly, popping the p in the end.

-

"Why is it always me, what did i ever do to that kid" Derek groaned as soon as the loft's door opened for him. Erica rolled her eyes and tried to close the door back on Derek.  
"I mean, he's great, smart funny and handsome, why can't we talk normally" he pushed through the door and dived into the sofa "that kid is going to be the death of me, his lips are pure sin!" 

Erica just rolled her, it wasn't unusual for Derek to come around with yet another complain about Stiles, after all he did like him. Insanely enough Derek believes it's love, because every time they talk the world goes mute and Stiles is just glowing, ok maybe he's just getting red with rage but Derek still finds it beautiful.

"How about starting the next conversation with, hey ya Stiles, nice ass you got there mind me mowing it?" Erica sighed and turned the coffee maker on.

"Even if i wanted to start with that -which i don't, i kind of black out and the next thing i know he's frowning and saying the complete opposite of what i did" Derek murmured into the cushions.

"What do you two talk about anyway, you have nothing in common, you literally work in a different company then him" Erica plopped next to Derek's legs with a mug of coffee and a chocolate cookie.

"He's a writer and im an editor what else can we talk about if not about books," Derek turned towards the blonde and grabbed her cookie "well actually he tells me about himself and his newest novel ideas and i try to dismiss them even though they are great" Erica smacked Derek's forehead but left him the cookie anyways.

"Then why do you dismiss him?" She asked behind her mug.

"Long ago before he got famous i overhead him say that being dismissed is actually the best way for him when he has writer's block" Derek muffled through the demolished cookie in his mouth and picked himself off the sofa.

"That is very contradicting if that's the reason he hates you," Erica puffed her cheeks in anger "but that's one of the reasons you like him, isn't it?" She grinned up at Derek who smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Thanks for the cookie, tell Boyd i said hi" Derek waved her on his way out.

"His birthday is next week, buy him something nice!" She shouted back before he disappeared through the door.

-

Oh good ol' birthday presents, nicely wrapped and mostly disappointing but this is definitely not one of them. Each year on his birthday Stiles wakes up to a brown package by his apartment's doorstep, always anonymous and hand delivered and always something he loved. 3 years ago Stiles received the BR collection of star wars while two years ago he received a Harry Potter poster signed by the J.K Rowling herself (currently hanged in his living room). Last year he got Mets tickets, which is by itself fucking amazing but the thing is it had an invitation to go on the mound and practice catches with the players before the game. Scott will probably say things like Stiles have cried with joy that day or caused the neighbors to believe he was attacked by a serial killer with the volume of his excited squeals. But no, well ok it did happen but on that day Stiles promised that next year he'll catch the person behind these gifts and will probably marry the shit out of them and raise the hell out of their kids while fucking growing old together with them!

Today was the day, Stiles was hiding on yhe stair case leading to the floor above his for the past hour because he knows that the mysterious future spouse is arriving between 7am and 9am (before the annoying newspaper delivery and after Stiles is ready to go to visit his dad before his morning shift).

Slow and heavy steps started to make their way up the staircase and Stiles swallowed thickly as his heart thumped slightly too fast to be exciting.

A dark haired guy stepped onto Stiles's floor with a brown package in his hands, he stopped and looked around as if trying to find a reason to walk back down the stairs he came from. The guy sighed heavily and walked towards Stiles's door where he layed the package on the floor. Stiles walked slowly down to face the man and when he stood right behind him Stiles coughed.

"Hello there Mr.notcreepyatall, mind turning around there" Stiles teased the guy who froze mid-crouch before the door.

The guy stood up slowly and Stiles could see the tips of his ears getting red in embarrassment. Getting impatient Stiles moved to the man's side when it hit him who it actually was.

"HOLY SHIT! DEREK!?!" Stiles shouted making the grumpy editor jump a little back.

"Happy birthday?," Derek offered sheepishly but Stiles was still processing what just happened "i know it's creepy all the gifts and all but i didn't knew if you would have accepted them if you knew they were from me or if you would just laugh in my face if i even wished you happy birthday so i kin-"

"HOLY SHIT!!!," Stiles shouted again making the grump lump turn on his hill and power walk towards the stairs, which was stopped by Stiles himself clutching Derek's ridiculous leather jacket.  
"You like me? OMG! You actually listen when i blabber about my interests! OMFG!!!!".

"Stiles it's 8am please stop shouti-"

"Holy shit!!!" Stiles interupted the currently pink faced editor.

"I can't believe i actually like you" Derek sighed into his hand.

"I can't believe it took me 4 years to ambush you you fucking dork oh god we are so going out tonight and im so going to kiss the hell out of those lips" Stiles squealed before tugging Derek into the apartment.

"Wait what? Did you jus-".


End file.
